


the lee family

by midulcecoco10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Other, apologies for my style of writing, bro!seokmin, everyone soft for channie, kid!dino, mention of other svt members - Freeform, older bro!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midulcecoco10/pseuds/midulcecoco10
Summary: random stories of the lee family





	1. our tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jichan/chanhoon doing fluffy stuff, seok being a soft bro

The door creaks open, revealing a little kid in a dinosaur onesie, hands holding a big storybook to his chest.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon lifted his head up, confused but still smiling at the sight. He was busy finishing his school works but would do literally anything for his little brother.

“Yeah, Channie?”

“I can’t find Seokmin hyung”

Jihoon nods and pats his lap, motioning the younger to come over. Come to think of it, Jihoon hadn’t seen Seokmin throughout the day. He couldn’t care less about his brother. Lately he has been too caught up with his school assignments and would only come out of his room by dinner time. Chan was sleeping on Seokmin’s bed when his parents told him they were going out for some family gathering and would only be home by midnight.

Lee Chan and Lee Seokmin were his stepbrothers (Seokmin is a year younger than him, while Chan is a 2 years old), when Jihoon’s dad decided to marry off a widower. They met during and work and somehow, the sparks ignited between the two (Jihoon's wisdom of relationship). He don’t really have objections with the marriage. In fact he was more than happy. The two have been living in mundane life and now with the addition of the family members, the house that was once lonely felt livelier.

No more takeout and dirty piling laundries. But what he loves the most is hearing the laughter (despite little Chan have no idea what they were laughing about), the laugh when five of them sit together after dinner and watch rerun of famous comedy show.

It _warms_ his longing heart. It was _perfect_ in the household.

Mrs Lee, whom Jihoon address as Mom would even go to the point to make his favourite kimchi stew whenever she could, because he once confessed to her how much he missed his late grandmother’s stew. Meanwhile, his dad would bring the family to the park to play kites during the weekend.

However there's just one thing. Chan practically been doting on Seokmin ever since they moved in and avoiding Jihoon whenever possible, despite his coaxing with chocolates and ice-cream. Jihoon want to get close to Chan because deep, deep down in his heart, he owns a soft spot for little kids. Being the only child doesn’t make it any better either.

Seokmin said Chan once tell him the reason the younger gave was “that hyung got a _scary_ face” (perfect with the imitation), to which Jihoon simply scoffed and shrugged it off. Honestly he’s used with that type of comment ever since he started his middle school.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chan waddles to him, the tail of his onesie cutely follows his action.

He climbed and sat on Jihoon’s lap, eyes twinkling when he showed the book with three bears on its cover.

“Can you read me this story?”      

Jihoon grins and pinched the younger's nose.

" _Gladly_ ,"

**\---**

 

Seokmin had just finished his baseball training and he was exhausted, body aching everywhere. His team will be having a state tournament in two weeks’ time, hence they’ve been training every evening, in order to be fully mentally and physically prepared. (He realized that he forgot to tell Jihoon about his training and made a mental slap to himself, worried his brother might get mad at him because of his carelessness) After a quick shower and finished the leftover dinner, he was quick to find Chan to read him bedtime stories. It was a routine that was passed from their late father to them, a form of bonding time and of course, the snuggles made it all _better_.

He panicked when he can’t find Chan in their shared room, the couch on the living room nor his parents. He was about to call his parents when he realized he didn’t check one place yet: Jihoon’s.

He softly knocked twice and quietly pushed the door upon hearing no response, worried he might disturbing the older. The room was a mess with plastic toys and lego blocks strewn over the floor but the next scene made Seokmin coos immediately at the sight.

Chan and Jihoon were sleeping soundly on the bed, face peaceful and free from any worries. They were on their sides and facing each other, with storybook in Jihoon’s embrace. Seokmin gently removed it from the older’s grasp, jaws clenching as he try not to wake him up. Jihoon’s grumble can be heard as it was replaced with a light snoring.

Chan’s tiny, little fingers were wrapped on Jihoon’s right pinky; as if the two made a promise of not letting each other go, _forever_.

The boy draped over blanket over the two and gave a quick kiss to their cheeks. Seokmin spent more time poking Chan’s chubby cheek, giggling quietly when the younger’s nose was scrunched cutely, not liking the action.

“Sweet dream, my brothers,”


	2. fruity pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happen if chan suddenly grow up? brought to you by kitkat®
> 
> a.k.a shit i'd do if i were a boy

Chan is a smart and active kid. Even when he’s at the daycare, his caretaker would be amazed on how quick he learn stuff. This was proven when he was quick to learn that Seokmin has been hiding his snacks (chocolate bars, jellies etc.) in the highest compartment of the fridge. Mrs Lee is pretty strict with his diet – he’s not allowed to have junk foods. Mainly because Mrs Lee not wanting him have bad teeth and secondly, those snacks are just not good for health. Though sometimes he did get his share after pulling a lot of pouting, cute faces and the last resort, crying and wailing.

He pushed a dining chair to the fridge door and using his tiny hands to open it with his might. He tip toes as his hand trying hard to grab anything. And he got what he want; a KitKat bar. His eyes sparkle and mouth went “Ooohh” but he decided that’s not enough. A man need a drink! He recalls that his father would sigh in contentment upon enjoying his green bottles (note: soju) during dinner. He tip toes again. This time Chan’s hand reached a bottle. He remembered Seokmin would drink it (Jihoon drink it too, but lately his brother been liking the "black bean sock water", his mom said) “It’s carbonated drink,” Seokmin once gave the younger few sips of it and as a result, not only he become overly excited with the sugar rush, he also been hiccupping that lasts for a few hours. And that's how Chan is not allowed for junk foods.

He climbed down carefully and push back the chair to where it belong. He quickly waddles to Jihoon’s room, only to find the elder currently lying on his bed, silently scrolling his phone while listening to some songs on his headphone.

“Hyung, open this for me!” he waves the bottle. And of course being a good brother he’d do as he was told. Chan offers his KitKat bar to which Jihoon gladly take a bite while his eyes idly stare his phone. Chan sat in the middle of the room, legs spreading. There's just something in Jihoon's room that made him and Seokmin love to hang out there.

“Holy shit fucking balls!”

Chan blinks away, confused at his brother sudden outburst. He’s still munching his KitKat bar, not feeling anything in particular.

“You.. You’ve grown! Chan!” It’s true. Chan looks down and realized how his limbs are longer and the current shirt he’s wearing had shrunk that it’s turning into a crop toppish and briefs instead.

“Whoa” Chan that was surprised, get surprised even more with how his voice turns out; it’s deep and smooth, but still nice to hear. He quickly stand up, wobbling a little trying as he try to get use with his long legs.

“What.. What is happening right now?”

“Did we hooked ourselves with some magic here?”

“I.. no idea, hyung,”

“Oh my god! How am I going to tell mom, dad and Seok?!” Jihoon paced back and forth, foreheads wrinkling more than he does during his Mathematics exam. “What about school?!”

“Wait.. School.”

“Hey Chan. We need to confirm your age. Here, try to finish this” he gave Chan some English question for the younger to answer.

“Isn’t this your school work?”

“Yeah so?”

“Unless there’s a reason for it or you do it yourself”

“I’ll tell you where Seokmin hides his chocolate” Chan twinkles but later puts on a blank face. “Hyung, I already know that. Besides I’m a grown up. And a real grown up needs _m-o-n-e-y_ ” he spend extra effort to spell the last word, even having the greatest decency doing hand gesture often used when asking for money from the elders during Lunar New Year.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Wow, cheeky brat. I’m going to assume you’re around 15 or 16 because this is exactly what a rebellious teenager phase is,”

“Channie where are you?” Seokmin sing sang, head peeking into Jihoon’s room.

“Holy shit balls! Who are you weirdo and how did you get into our calm house?!” Seokmin was perfecting his stance, ready to attack the cute-but-not-so-appealing-outsider in case he’ll do something weird. Chan crossed his arms, looking offended. “Hyung it’s me, Channie,”

“Channie? My precious Chan? The one with baby cheeks?! But you got none!” Seokmin inspect every single side of Chan’s face- left, right, up, down. He looks the same when he was a kid except for some prominent features - strong jawline, sharp slanted eyes, and thin lips. He hums when he realizes the younger’s face almost identical to Jihoon.

“Did you give him anything weird today?” Seokmin asked.

“Nope, only porridge and fruits that mom prepared. And he asked me to open him a bottle of juice” Chan gave Seokmin the bottle Jihoon meant. Seokmin’s mouth went a perfect O, rubbing his chin while his hand busy inspecting the bottle. “This drink! Hansol gave it to me. He has been working on new formula on how to get smarter, especially on English. I was going to give it to you, Hoonie,”

Jihoon grunted, hating where this is going. “Who is this Hansol guy?”

“Just kidding! He’s a junior at my school, a genius at inventing stuffs and Science in general. It’s just some vitamin stuff, you know for my baseball training but who knows the side effects. Guess this one is unexpected. He said not to worry though because any of the effects usually lasts around a day,”

“A day?!” Chan practically screamed, startling his brothers. “No! I want to stay like this forever!” Chan pouts. Seokmin shrugs and proceeds to hug him “Well then.. Let’s make the best day of it okay?”

They were oddly calm for something that’s happening out of norms _(Maybe because they know it’s a one-shot? Hey don’t look at me like that, I’m just narrating)_. “Anyways, let’s get you some clothes. You look sad. Hey Jihoon. Lend Channie your shirts will ya?” Seokmin didn’t wait for Jihoon’s answer though. He was practically like a cat, digging through the closet as he throws a boxer, an oversized blue hoodie and ripped jeans to Chan.

Chan quickly change into the chosen clothes. Jihoon took a quick glance at Chan’s crotch and averts his eyes to his, peeking the inside. And once again he glance to Chan’s.

“I know I’m bigger” Chan spat in a matter-of-fact tone.

“What?! You’re technically a kid, of course yours would be smaller”

“Rude. Pictures or it didn’t matter”

Seokmin rubs his temple, having enough of his brothers’ antics. “Out of all things and here you guys are comparing your dick size”

“Then what about you Seok/hyung?” The two asked him in unison.

And just like that they kept bickering back and forth.

\---

It was Jihoon’s idea to go to the arcade. Honestly it surprises Seokmin because he knows how much Jihoon hates to move or going out unless it’s regarding to school matter or foods. “I’m still a human you know. I have my own hobby and preferences, just that I’m lazy. But I guess today is an exception,” He smiles widely at Chan that’s practically over the moon, ooh and ahh-ing at the view.

They spent extra time playing _all_ the arcade machines; Pac-Man, Mortal Kombat, Tetris and more. They gave themselves few tries at Dance-Dance Revolution and high-fiving each other with joy once they realized they were the highest score, thanks to Chan. “Wow Channie! I guess we already found your hidden talent,” Chan ducks his head down, getting flustered over his brothers’ praise. They even played the claw machine and Seokmin got himself a soft cat plushie, to which he gave to Jihoon. “It looks like you so..”

Getting out from the arcade, Chan’s eyes laid on bunch of teenagers that’s playing skateboards. He went to them and asked if he could give the extreme sport a couple of tries. His brothers just watched the younger from the ramp in their most constipated face and their worries came true when they saw Chan falling. Chan did scratched his elbows but he quickly dismissed it, acting tough. “Hey it’s okay to fall more than once. It’s part of learning. You can always come to us if you’re interested in skateboarding,” The leader known as Minghao, gave them a quick handshake to which Chan gleefully accept.

“Mom is going to kill us Seok,” Seokmin nods.

Chan also didn’t miss his chance to flirt; he confidently winks, lip biting and all to a few girls that’s passing by the street. Jihoon and Seokmin almost gagged. “Wow where you learnt that? That’s so cheesy,”

“Dad taught me! He said that’s how mom fall in love with him!” He defended himself. Jihoon held his hands up in defeat. “He won. He’s the ultimate player. He’ll get all the girls and boys he want”

For dinner, they decided to opt for McDonalds instead. Chan was practically begging for Seokmin to get him a Happy Meal because he want the extra toy to be added to his lego collection. The cashier just give the boys a playful grin. They settled themselves by a booth next to window. Chan dips his French fries into his chocolate sundae to which earning a hiss from Jihoon. They spent their meal time catching up about school and random stuffs.

It was around 9 by the time they reached home. They took turns with shower while Jihoon set up blanket nest in the living room for their movie night. They were watching some little yellow minion movie when Chan chirped in “Hyung, don’t you think becoming an adult is the best thing ever?” Chan is laying his head on Jihoon’s lap, legs on Seokmin’s.

“Trust me Chan. I think you’ll value your kids moment more”

“That’s true kid. Don’t you see how mom and dad working hard to get money? The needs to stay up all night, having to face problem and colleague”

“Growing up is just full of its ups and down. At this rate I’m pretty sure the adults miss and wish they’d enjoy their kids life to the fullest”

Chan just went quiet, a lot of thoughts playing at the back of his head. His eyes were trained to the television. A small yawn escaped from his mouth. He hates how his biological clock starts kicking in when the movie is not even on its best part yet.

“Aww are you sleepy, baby?” Seokmin coos, tickling his feet. The younger shrieks in laughter.

“Nope! Not at all! A grown up need to stay up” he resolute, eyes now widen to prevent itself from shutting. Jihoon chuckled, carding through the younger’s hair lovingly.

 

\---

 

Mrs Lee came home only to be greeted with the boys sleeping while cuddling with each other on the couch. Some of the blankets were thrown on the floor so she picked and draped it over the trio. Luckily she didn't notice the scratches. Her face expression changed into one confused look when she saw that Chan’s shirt is a little too big on him and he’s not wearing any pants (He did but the pants is now on the floor. Chan shrunk remember?).

“Wait isn’t this shirt Jihoon’s? Why would Chan wear his? Huh, what’s happening here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● wtf 1.8k words. once again no proofread. i'm so sorry. this was done in the middle of 3 am and i'm just???? ohhh chan's mom may be seen as overprotective but no worries it's only during his early childhood day.
> 
> ● if you guys got any idea you can throw it in the comments while i work on my future fic hehehehehehehhhh
> 
> ● lolol sorry my chanhoon/seokchan troopers imma teasing y'all with this kid/family tag


	3. pi po pi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they cook for their parents, with help of mingyu

Seokmin woke up with his brightest smile today. He look over at Chan who’s sleeping on his stomach, carefully turning him over so he won’t suffocate. The younger stretches a little before falling into another deep sleep.

“Good morning mom, dad!” Mr Lee dad gave him an eyebrow raise while sipping his black coffee. “Oh? What’s the big deal today? You woke up early. I don’t think you have your training today?” It’s true. The trio were known as the late riser of the family, and they’d only woke up when it’s nearing lunch hour during the weekends.

Seokmin hums. “Nope I got none. But.. I want you two to go on a date today,”

“Date?” This time Mrs Lee raised her eyebrow.

“Yep! A movie! Look, I bought you two tickets” Seokmin waves two pieces of paper, a rerun of The Theory of Everything.

“We appreciate that Seoku, but we’re both getting old and this whole dating thing is just..”

“Pleeeeaaassse??” Seokmin made his puppy pouting face to both of them (which often time it works like a charm), hugging his mother that’s busy tending the fried eggs. “Alright, alright big guy. We’ll enjoy our date and as usual take care of your brothers. Don’t ruin anything,”

“Fingers crossed. And don’t come home before dinner! I mean it!” Seokmin warns but broke into a smile worth of rays of sunshine as he pulled himself a seat.

 

\---

 

“It looks too watery! We need to add more flour!”

“Now it’s too hard! We can’t roll it. Add more water, hyung!”

All the utensils and ingredients needed were set on the dining table. This is the day where Jihoon and Seokmin will become the chefs for today’s event. It is for their parents’ first anniversary and it was Seokmin’s idea to throw their parents a surprise party, not to forget to tell others about it a few days beforehand.

Chan stands up from his dining seat and basically opting to play with the dough, rolling it into long ropes and shaping some into fancy, spiky balls. He also made prints of his hands on it, sneezing in between when he accidentally inhaled some flour used to dust the counter.

Seokmin sighs. “We’re really no use when it comes to cooking fancy foods. But fret not. I already called someone magical that can help us with all these mess,” he gave himself a self-rewarding pat. Jihoon rolled his eyes, feeling the need to smack his brother with the rolling pint he’s holding. “If you’re taking credits for that cooking to get extra money for next week..”

“Pfft mom wouldn’t believe it’s mine anyway. His cooking is out of this world” Seokmin beams at the thought.

Chan gasped. “Is it…?”

The younger trails off, but Seokmin was quick to catch on what Chan meant.

“Yep, it’s him,” Jihoon tilts his head, confused and wondering who is the mysterious person they talked about. As if it’s on cue, there was melodious knocks on the door. Chan gleefully run towards the door, but stops midway when he realized his height was nowhere to reach the door handle. Seokmin chuckled looking at Chan’s pout as he swing the door open. Jihoon trailed behind him.

“Mingyu-hyuuuung!”

“Channie-ya!” Mingyu crouched down, arms wide spread as he embraced the younger. They rubbed and nuzzled their nose together – a trademark they’ve been making ever since their first meeting (truthfully it was because Mingyu loves Chan’s lingering baby smell), which making both of them a giggling mess. Mingyu realized his cheeks and jacket are now covered with Chan’s tiny handprint because of the flour.

“Hyung, this is Kim Mingyu. The magical guy that I told you. He’s my classmate,”

“Mingyu, Jihoon” Seokmin introduced the two. Oh. So this is the guy. Jihoon hates him already, especially with that height. However he couldn’t help but feeling smitten when Mingyu flashes him his infamous bright smile, adorable fangs baring that would basically melts the world.

“So what are you guys up to?” Mingyu, already wearing his apron rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and let’s just say, both Seokmin and Jihoon find him completely dashing over such simplest action.

“Just the basics. Spaghetti, cake and shortbread cookie. Last one was Chan’s idea” Jihoon adds and Chan eyes twinkle when he heard his name. Jihoon proceeds to tickle him, loving the squeaks from the little one.

“Well no one can fuck up spaghetti” Mingyu hums out.

“We did,” Seokmin refers to the somewhat dry and burnt spaghetti in the sink. Chan snorted, surprising his brothers. He may be incapable of cooking at this age, but staying by his mom side everytime she’s making dinner made him know what the dos and don’ts in cooking.

“You guys are really something.. I guess we’ll go for the cookie first,” Mingyu skilfully grabbed himself some bowls, measuring butter, eggs, flour and literally everything perfectly. Chan whines when his dough of masterpiece were thrown away in order to make space on the counter. Jihoon rolled the dough into one thin sheet while Seokmin laid out the brand new cookie cutters. Chan’s eyes sparkles when he saw the star and dolphin shaped one. “You want to use that?” Chan nods furiously. The boys’ work were pretty much uneven but at least it’s a good start with the help of Mingyu. They laid the cut dough on baking tray and screams in joy once the tray slides into the oven.

Mingyu washed and prepared the tools needed to make chocolate cake. Seokmin told Jihoon that Mingyu’s nickname in class is ‘Clumsy Gyu’ and this apparently came true as the said boy dropped cocoa powder on the counter and some on the floor. Jihoon sighed as he get himself wet rag and begin cleaning the mess. The rest of the process went on smoothly, save for some mix spilt on their apron and such. They cookies from before are currently on the cooling rack as they slide the cake into the oven.

Jihoon’s face crinkled in disgust the moment Mingyu and Seokmin scraping the sides of the chocolate cake mix bowl. “Stop eating that! It’s raw and you guys will I don’t know.. get diarrhoea and die!”

“But here we are, alive and handsome” Mingyu cackles along with Seokmin.

Jihoon squats down, watching in awe as the cake slowly rise in the oven. If anything, the house smells like a bakery and it definitely made everyone’s mouth water. Chan joins him, but later the two were ushered away by Mingyu because they’re blocking his way to the sink. This time, they’re going to make Bolognese spaghetti, with meatballs. Seokmin asked the two to prepare balloons and other decorations needed for the surprise party. Chan was never more than excited and giggling all over when Jihoon make farting noises using the deflating balloons.

 

\---

 

Everything was set. They were balloons and candles on the cake. Now to wait. They quickly hide behind the sofa the moment they heard the sound of keys jiggling, giggling like giddy teenagers. Seokmin pulls Chan into the couch when he realized the toddler’s feet is at risk to be seeing.

“SURPRISE!!”

Chan ran to his parents, giving a loud smack of loving kiss to their cheeks.

“What is this for boys?”

“Your anniversary!”

“You guys remember?!”

“Of course, we’re one sappy loving family” Jihoon winced in pain when Seokmin pinched him, hard.

“There’s even a cake! You guys made it yourselves?” Seokmin nods, feeling proud.

“Candles! Let’s blow it together” Chan wiggles in his dad embrace, pointing to the freshly decorated cake on the coffee table. (Their attempt to frost the cake using buttercream was a mess, so they decided to go with chocolate ganache and fresh fruit instead.)

“Oh wait! I think I have my instant camera somewhere. Let me get it,” Mr Lee put Chan down and disappears somewhere in the house. Chan feeds his mother a piece of strawberry and a pair of jealous Seokmin and Jihoon motioning to their mouth, wanting to be fed when they saw Chan picks a slice of kiwi fruit. Chan teases the two, putting it near their mouth but feeds it to himself instead.

This time Mr Lee came back with dusty camera in his hand. “Are you kidding me? That looks ancient,” Mrs Lee scoffed.

“Let’s see if it works” They posed for the camera; peace sign, wide smile as the camera flashes. “I want to shake it,” Chan’s tiny hand busy fanning himself with the Polaroid when the picture slowly develops.

“Oh, this come out pretty well,” Mr Lee mused. “See? Don’t judge a book by its cover. We can put it in the living room. It’s going to be cute,” Mrs Lee pouts, but smile nonetheless.

“Okay boys, let’s make a wish,” They stilled for a moment before blowing the candles together in unison, clapping and cheering happily.

 

\---

 

Mrs Lee was about to go to the sink when she saw the piling pots and plate. Seokmin grins, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Mrs Lee shakes her head. “Hoonie will do it!” he points. Jihoon pauses his eating as he shoots him an unbelievable look, completely feeling betrayed.

“If hyung does it then I’ll help! Right dad?” Chan chirps in as he continues to feed his dad the fifth chocolate covered cookies. He was completely oblivious towards his dad’s sufferings, currently struggling hard to swallow the dry snacks. Normally Jihoon would let it be as it because he is a sadistic son himself, but considering that today is his parents special day, he hands him a glass of water, to which his dad quickly accepts.

“Wow this is even worse than the cinnamon powder challenge,”

“Yes Channie. We’ll do everything together,” He continues, patting his son's head.

And just like that, after finishing their dinner the Lee family cleans their dining place and dishes - all laughter and full of family warmth of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> anyway, mingyu goes home with loads of food that day. and this family loves chocolate a lot uwu
> 
> happy 3rd anniversary seventeen and i posted this right after my iftar hehe


	4. sickbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon is sick. chan don't want to go to school.
> 
> a wholesome summary.

Ah-choo!

Jihoon sniffed and wiped his hand on his pristine white uniform. They were having breakfast- cereal and milk, toast with sunny side up egg when Jihoon sneezed loudly, which is quite a rare sight for the family. Let’s just say Jihoon has a very strong immune system despite barely going out and being exposed to the sunlight. And Mrs. Lee was quick to jump into the action.

“Hoonie! You’re burning up!” She tensed the moment she placed her hand on Jihoon’s forehead.

To be frank, Jihoon is feeling a bit under the weather the moment he woke up today: stuffy nose, sore throat and how his head is spinning a bit but he decided to go through it with school, maybe skipping a period or two by sleeping at the nurse office or something.

“This can’t be. You need to rest,”

“Mom it’s okay, I can-“ This time, he broke into a coughing fit. Seokmin grimaced upon hearing the chesty cough. “Ew stop that. You sounds disgusting,”

“Jihoon, you can’t and won’t be going to school like this. And dear, could you please send Chan and Seokmin to school for today? I might be running late but I think Mrs. Jeon would be understanding enough,”

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll pick them after school too. Okay boys! Let’s go, grab your bags,”

“Hoonie hyung will not go to school?”

Chan gasps, tiny hands clutching his lunch box tightly and feeling betrayed as he imagined Jihoon would be spending the day on the couch, watching his favorite morning cartoon show – the one with face talking trains. How unfair! He fakes his cough a bit and musters the saddest, puppy looking eyes he can, leaning over his mom’s chest. “Mom... I think... I’m sick too” Another cough. Mrs. Lee placed a hand on Chan’s forehead, landing a sweet kiss on it as she swiftly carded through his son’s hair lovingly.

“Aww nice try pumpkin but I’m not buying that. Quick go to dad or else you two are running late. Have fun today!” Seokmin laughed mockingly at the youngest, while Chan throws a death glare at him.

“Now for you, young man. Go to your room and change your uniform. I’ll prepare some porridge okay?”

 

\---

 

Jihoon woke up feeling sore and overall, terrible. The room, the house was awfully quiet; too quiet for his liking. It reminds him of when he was all alone, minding his own business by himself. On his nightstand there’s a bowl of porridge, a glass of orange juice, cough syrup and few vitamins. There’s a sticky note on his phone. Jihoon squints, it’s not easy to read when he just woke up and the head throbbing dizziness aren’t helping either.

_“Eat your porridge then finish the med. -Mom”_

Jihoon sighed. He knew how much his mother is persistent when it comes to instructions. Jihoon grabbed the bowl, it has cool down a little. He must have slept for a while. He feeds himself a few spoons but due to his sore throat, everything tastes bitter to him. He shoves another spoon before he suddenly makes a run to the nearest toilet bowl, his meal thrown up. He gave himself a look in the mirror: eyebags, chapped lips and sickly pale. He quickly washed his face, forcing himself to swallow the variety of medications that he always despises before curling himself to sleep.

 

\---

 

“Hyung” Chan greeted meekly from the door. “Hyung, Hoonie hyung be okay right?” Seokmin had just finished tending Jihoon- coaxing him to eat his dinner and meds and changing into fresh pajama after wiping him down with warm water. Not that Jihoon smells (he knows because sometimes they’d spend the weekend on nothing but video gaming because showering is consuming a lot of energy, they say) but with how much Jihoon is sweating and his earlier vomit that stained his clothes, their mother thought that it’s the best help to soothe the elder.

“Of course Channie. It’s just a fever and flu. Besides, your hyung is one strong guy,”

“Did you finish your school work? Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yep and yep! Dad help me with the coloring and turns out pretty! And I made this at school today, for Jihoon hyung,” Chan waved it to Seokmin adorably - it’s a rolled paper bracelet, made from recycled magazine, all colorful and neatly done. There is tiny handwriting of “GWS hyung :(” written in the middle of the heart-shaped paper. Seokmin wonders where and how Chan picked up the abbreviation for get well soon when the youngest barely have access to the internet. His daycare surely has an interesting teacher.

Chan slips the bracelet to Jihoon’s left hand when his brother suddenly sneezed towards the two. Of course Seokmin screamed, and well Chan is pretty calm with what’s happening.

“Eew, gross!”

The latter stirred in his sleep and as he finds himself a comfortable position, breathing heavily through his mouth. Poor boy.

 

\---

 

Jihoon woke up when he felt a warmth on his forehead. He unfurled himself from his favorite blanket, quickly sipping honey lemon tea his father brought. He noticed the bracelet on his hand. Must be from Chan, judging from the messy handwriting. His heart flutters a bit thinking of his brother.

“Hey there lil’ guy. You’re still warm, but at least it’s better than yesterday. Did you eat your meds last night?”

“Morning dad. Yeah, I did. Aren’t you going to work today? It’s late,”

“I was thinking to bring you to the doctor today in case your fever isn’t going down. And I took a leave. How can I think of work when one of my babies is practically dying here?”

Jihoon frowns. “Dad, I’m not a baby. Chan is,” The duo were like deer caught in headlights when they heard Mrs. Lee screeches from the other room. Jihoon quickly wraps himself with his blanket and tailed his father.

“Look who decided to hang around a sick person and getting themselves sick too. And going to sleep without sanitizing your hands. Gosh, you two are unbelievable,”

From the door, they can see two boys both looking weak and tired and both of them have cooling patch on their forehead. His mother motioned him to come closer, and she pressed another cooling patch on him. Jihoon sighed at the feeling.

“But mom, I have my baseball practice this evening or else Seungcheol hyung will be angry. I mean, yesterday I went home earlier instead of practicing to take care of Hoonie and stuff..”

“Hey, I heard that” Jihoon pouted.

“Oh trust me, dear, your captain probably not wanting a half-dead zombie holding bat, running laps and infecting others too, right?” Seokmin groaned as he slowly accepts his fate, typing away on his phone – probably texting the said person about his absence.

“Guess I have extra patients to take care of today hm?” Mr. Lee chuckled.

And Jihoon swear he could see Chan’s tiny, mischievous smile as he watched the youngest drifts back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always got full attendance during my school days. sucks :( and my friend said that if you rarely got sick and once you caught it, you'll take a long time to recover and i guess that's kinda true? because i suffered a week with blocked nose and coughing when i was in college (i swear it's not because i don't take my meds)
> 
> putting a few notes:  
> -their mom is a high school teacher, both jihoon and seokmin goes to the same school hence she drive. their dad is like part of CEO so he got flexible time but still a busy man with meetings and stuff  
> -i still have no idea where is this going because this fic is purely self-indulgent and just to relive my childhood so hmm..
> 
> i'm soft, someone actually subscribed to my lame piece of work lemme hug you please (っ´▽｀)っ

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: [lxhxyrin ](https://twitter.com/lxhxyrin)


End file.
